


Rollercoaster

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [65]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: My coping method looks like this:I don’t.My mind can’t computeCan’t keep upWith the worry worry worry





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/gifts).



> Written a few months back but Nic wanted to read some of my original works so here it is, just for you girl.

My coping method looks like this:  
I don’t.

My mind can’t compute  
Can’t keep up  
With the worry worry worry  
Running round and round.  
I never did own a hamster  
So why is my mind stuck in it’s ball?

It is a rollercoaster for some,  
A struggle to get on, and hold on and keep up  
Round and round and round it loops  
Can’t see when it stops.

Waves lapping up and taking  
Going out, out and out  
But never stopping.  
Never stopping.

I need to slow down,  
Find the brake  
Stop the tide.

It can’t be done.  
Can’t be done.

Round and round and round  
My mind is a flurry, a swarm, a hive  
Of bees with a purpose and a job and a mind,  
Working and working and working  
Day after day after day.  
Do the bees stop?

When do I?

My mind is a mess  
Needs to be tidied, needs to be decluttered and sorted and I  
Just keep letting it get worse and worse  
More mess,  
More to do later,  
More to do.  
To do.  
Do

Keep going and going and going  
And working working working.  
My brain needs to slow  
They did not show me where the brakes are.  
I do not have them on me.  
The controls are not here.  
The controls are back at the start  
Where it is already slow and I do not need them then.  
When will I get back there?

Where will I find the lull of the ocean?  
The end of the ride?


End file.
